


Remembering - Fan Ending

by smoov22



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought that @psychgrimmlover's Fic "Remebering" deserved an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering - Fan Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychgrimmlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrimmlover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remembering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724090) by [psychgrimmlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrimmlover/pseuds/psychgrimmlover). 



1 week later

It was time for the revelations. All of them. The boys, Perry, Pinky, and Isabella’s crew couldn’t continue like this if they didn’t come forward.

Not to Monogram, though, but to their families. Both of them.  
To do this, the Flynn-Fletchers invited the Garcia-Shapiros over for dinner. This was safe because the families would interpret it as that “bonding time” they have been looking for between Phineas and Isabella. “They truly are matchmakers,” Perry had said.

When dinner came, Phineas started the revelations.  
“Mom, we have something to show you.”  
He then pointed to Perry, who was sitting in the corner.  
In one swift move, Perry put on his fedora, stood up, turned on his translator, and said, “I am so sorry.”  
After waiting for the shock to settle, he continued. “Not just to those who didn’t know, but to the boys. It has been kept from them too, until recently. I have been working with the O.W.C.A. since my adoption.”  
Even the boys were shocked at this. This was Pinky’s cue to perform the same maneuver, resulting in slightly less shock. She then stated, “As have I. However, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella have allowed it to go to a whole new level in the past two months or so. They upgraded our tools, gave us household upgrades, and even installed these translators. We’re still working on it with the agents without owners.”  
Candace was the first to respond.  
“Does this, by chance, have anything to do with those big things I see popping out in the backyard every day?”  
Phineas spoke up, saying, “Not before we were introduced to it. We built them just for fun. But, when we found out that the inventions had replicas stored in Perry’s lair, we started to combine the two endeavors. I’m still not sure how Perry manages to get rid of the original every day, or why for that matter, but it doesn’t matter now that everything is revealed.”  
“So does that mean that I’ve been right this whole summer?”  
“Yes. Yes it does.”  
Candace then turned to Mom, expecting anger. What she got instead was a proud face, with Mom saying, “I don’t know why this was kept from us, but the fact that this whole endeavor has gotten you so many new connections, friend or fur, is so awesome!”  
They then heard a voice from down the hall that sounded like a teenage boy. “Yes. Yes it is.”  
Perry then turned to find Monogram and Karl standing there. Perry was nervous, but they seemed to be relaxed and calm, not about to yell at the boys or Isabella.  
Monogram then began, “I have seen all of this. While I didn’t agree with Agent P’s decision at first, after seeing these guys in action, I am in no position to deny you the chance to communicate with them, or erase their memories for that matter. In fact…” Karl then took out 3 small lockets and said, “On behalf of Admiral Acronym, who made this possible, we would like to honor three new agents, Agent PH, agent F, and Agent I.”  
The entire table began clapping.   
Before they left, they said to the group, “Be ready at any time.”  
Perry responded, “We will!”  
They would alright. And Perry would still do his entrances, even if he had a full audience.  
And the boys would no longer need to ask for Perry.  
And Candace would not need more proof nor reason to bust.  
And Mom and Dad would have a trusted contact within the organization.  
And Isabella and the boys would have full communication with their pets.  
And- “Hey, where’s Darren?” Perry was interrupted in thought from a yelling a couple houses over.  
At this question, the whole table laughed. After all, they knew the answer.


End file.
